


yearning.

by amazing_spidey



Series: spider-flash ship fics for the soul. [1]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, harry loves peter a lot tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23181037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazing_spidey/pseuds/amazing_spidey
Summary: “i love everything about you.”
Relationships: Harry Osborn/Peter Parker
Series: spider-flash ship fics for the soul. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673761
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	yearning.

at first, he thought harry was insane because he was living by _himself_. there wasn’t any sight of his dad, nor were there any bodyguards standing near the door. hell, the esteemed butler of the osborn family wasn’t in the apartment, either!

however, it still looked luxurious. peter almost felt out of place; everything looked pretty. 

“so, you really do live alone,” parker whispers quietly, taking in the layout of the apartment. it reminds him of harry’s old room, at best. “i’m guessing you can manage, considering that you’re still rich and all.”

“not exactly,” harry says, flopping onto the couch. “i did take money from my dad, but it wasn’t much. i took at the very least $100,000.”

“that’s still a lot!,” peter disagrees just a tad bit, sitting next to the heir. he seems uncomfortable—maybe it was because of the couch? what does harry have against normal couches, anyway? this one’s leathery and it’s not really peter’s thing! “with all of that, you can still live by yourself.”

”it gets boring.” 

harry lays down, looking at peter from his comfy spot. “where’s the fun in being alone? i could ask your aunt and your uncle if you could live with me—“

”you know that’s not gonna happen.”

”i know,” the osborn sighs, feeling rather disappointed in that. “but once we graduate, you can totally move in with me.” 

hm. peter could, but would they even go to the same university? then, he might not get to stay with harry. he’ll figure it out by graduation, most likely. “we’ll see, hare.”

“speaking of graduation: did you want to go to college?”

”why did you sound like a teacher when you said it. . .?”

”did you want to, pete?,” harry ignores the teacher question. 

“well, yeah. i’ll most likely go to esu, though. i just have to wait for their response to my application—.”

as soon as peter said that, harry shot right up. this startles peter, ‘cause harry’s looking right into his eyes very excitedly with those pretty, green ones. “esu? empire state, right?”

“y—yeah?,” peter stutters with a blush. “what about it?”

”i’m going there, too!”

the brunette feels his mouth open in surprise, and he feels as if it’s time for him to re-adjust his glasses. “ _you’re_ going there? you? the rich kid who complained about esu and their focus on nerdy stuff? _you_?”

“mhm!”

peter knows that he’s smiling. 

“that’s—that’s good! so, i guess that whole moving-in thing will probably happen.”

”yeah! then i won’t have to be alone because i’ll have you with me!”

parker thinks, for the first time in his life, harry blushing wouldn’t be a thing that would stump him. and yet, here the osborn was: _blushing_ because peter’ll be with him.

“. . .i got too excited, didn’t i?”

“no! not at all, harry! i’m fine being with you.”

harry moves a tad bit closer to peter, and peter’s reaction was adorable. the blush on his cheeks became prominent, and, to hide them, he placed both of his hands on his face. “. . .so, you want to be with me?”

“i, um—well, _living_ with you, yeah, that’s what i meant!”

”are you. . .do you want to be _with_ me?”

” _living_ , harry!,” parker denies.

”peter.”

”l—living—.”

” _peter_.”

there’s a hand touching one of his own, bringing it down so harry could see his face. 

“do you _like_ me?”

”. . .define _like_.”

”do you like- _like_ me? _”_

_“_ define that, too!”

”do you _love_ me?”

one blink, and peter’s other hand goes down by itself. oh, great, now he’s looking at those eyes again. peter lets out a small stream of air, and he all he says is,

“yeah.”

the osborn looks a bit star-struck, but he does come back to his senses. “wow, um. i never knew that.”

“are you kidding me, harry?!,” peter retorts, sounding somewhat “frustrated”, in a way. “hare, i’ve liked you since we were freshmen! i didn’t tell you because i was scared you wouldn’t like me back!”

“i wouldn’t—peter, of _course_ i like you!”

well, that’s news to him! the brunette feels his cheeks burning, and he, nor harry, have no idea what to do. a few minutes pass as if they seem like hours, and harry’s the first to speak.

“. . .do you want me to kiss you?”

peter feels a feeling of realization after the time passes. “h—huh?”

”do you want me to kiss you, peter?”

after thinking it over, parker almost hesitates with his answer. he can see harry’s getting a bit upset. . .he doesn’t want him to worry! there’s a small sigh, and peter, speechless, only nods.

“um—okay,” harry scrambles to say, leaning in a tad bit close so peter’s lips can meet his. it’s a small struggle because of peter’s glasses, but that didn’t matter. 

the brunette’s eyes only looked at harry, but they soon closed, and, honestly, whoever said harry osborn was a good kisser during last month’s dance was right. the kiss became deeper, and peter gradually slipped into it—a good thing, harry noted.

not trying to do anything further, harry breaks the kiss, knowing that peter’s shyness faded away with it. “pete?”

”yeah. . .?”

”you look zoned-out. you okay, man?”

”me? i’m _better_ than okay,” the parker says with half-lidded eyes. “i didn’t know you were such a good kisser~.”

what kind of voice is peter putting on? it’s sort of sultry; it reminds him of mj. “remember the dance? i’m a good kisser because i used to date a good kisser.”

“well,” peter muses, and harry knows exactly what he’s done. “i guess you’ll just have to teach me all the ropes~.”

”oh— _oh._ i know _exactly_ what to teach you, petey.” 

and the osborn realizes that he said that aloud without thinking. harry hears peter’s laughter, the laughter that sounded hearty and genuine—he loved that laugh so much.

“so, i think i just kissed the richest guy on earth, right? that’s gotta be the rarest thing.”

”more like the richest guy in new york, so to speak,” harry says with a chuckle, his hands moving to cup peter’s cheeks. such an adorable face the nerd has~. “but i think, necessarily, i should kiss you again. how does that sound?”

“honestly?,” peter responds, taking off his glasses; harry now knows the feeling of looking into those hazel eyes. they’re like looking at a sunset. . .harry practically _melts_ at the sight.

“that’s sounds good to me.”

that’s enough for harry to kiss him again. well, that’s enough for him to take it a step further. . .

between a few kisses, the heir says something that makes peter stunned,

”i love everything about you.”

for the first time in his life, peter felt. . .seen. validated. something about that, it just—it made him smile.

”i love you, harry.”

”i know you do—.”

there’s a small bit of laughter from peter, but harry does say,

”i love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> well. i


End file.
